Taskforce
by BentlyLynn
Summary: The Giant war has ended, and the seven are living happily, even with the nightmares. But Percy Jackson has a secret. He has a younger sister that was killed by his first step-dad. He's lived with this secret since he was little, and only his mom and Annabeth know. But what happens when out of no where, his sister appears with some friends that were killed a long time ago?
1. Chapter 1

_No escape...I go to tartarus, and you will come too." I heard the voice, but all I could think about was Annabeth and how she was hanging off of the ledge. _

"_Percy, I'm tired." she cries out. Half of my body was leaning over the edge, trying to grab Annabeth, but I couldn't, I just couldn't. _

"_Annabeth no, don't let go! I'll get help, but you can't fall down. Please don't let go." I yell at her. I look around for Jason, not seeing him anywhere. _

"_JASON! JASON HELP PLEASE!" I desperately call out. Piper was trying to get him, but he was focused on something else. Nico ran over and leaned over the edge with me, trying to grab Annabeth._

"_Percy , it's over. I have to fall. You guys can't pull me up. Percy, stop trying." she cries out, voice cracking in the process. I feel fat, hot tears fall down my face. I shake my head and try to get the tears to go away. _

"_Annabeth no, I can't let you leave, I almost lost you once, please don't go. We can get you up, I'll get Jason", I look behind me for Jason again. _

"_JASON! JASON GET OVER HERE! Annabeth, it'll be okay I prom- ANNABETH NO!" I look back over and see that Annabeth had let go, and was falling down. I move to throw myself over the ledge, to fall with her, but Nico grabs me and pulls me back._

"_Nico let go of me! I have to go with Annabeth!" I yell with fury. Nico shakes his head. "No Percy I can't let you do that. We need you!" _

"_But Annabeth needs me! ANNABETH!" I scream out uselessly. I struggle with Nico, trying to get myself over the ledge when I hear the voice. "You failed her, Percy Jackson. You failed her and now she goes to tartarus with me, and she will DIE!"_

* * *

I wake up in cold sweats, throwing the blankets off of me and look over to where Annabeth was sleeping. I breathe a sigh of relief when I see her stomach moving up and down, indicating she was breathing and was still asleep. I catch my breath, and move to get off of the bed. I stand up, go over to my dresser and pull out some running shorts. I look over at my clock and see the time. _3:43. _The sun isn't even up. But after a dream like that, I'll never fall back asleep. I put on the shorts, and a t-shirt and grab my running shoes. I sit back on the bed and put them on when I hear Annabeth's voice.

"Percy?" she asks. "What time is it?" I turn myself around and kiss her forehead.

"Barely even four. I'm going to go out for a run." I tell her standing up and grabbing my earbuds.

"No wait five minutes and I'll come with you." says to me. I shake my head with a smile and push her back down into the bed.

"No love, go back to sleep, I'll be just fine." but Annabeth still tries to get up.

"Percy I can't sleep without you, please let me come." she pleads. I sigh and lean down to give her a kiss. When we break apart, we are not even an inch away. I look into her stormy grey eyes and my heart swells. I give her a small smile and look down.

"How about I go for my run and you take and shower and when I get back we go an train together?" I suggest. She nods her head and throws the covers off of her. Before I can make it to turn around, I'm in a hug. She buries her head into my chest and sighs.

"Everything is fine, Perc. We're safe. The gods promised no more quests for the rest of our lives. I'm here and you're here. We are both fine." she whispers. It's our thing. When one of us has a nightmare, we say those exact words, which might get old and not sound true after a while, but when it's coming from one of us, those words always seem comforting.

"I know." I whisper back to her, "I'll see you in a while." I say, kissing the top of her head and giving one last squeeze before pulling away and leaving.

Usually the harpies don't let anyone out, but Chiron understood that when one of the seven has an intense nightmare, we were likely to go out and do some training or go on a run. Sometimes I would go for a swim, but most of the time, I would run. With music playing in my head, I feel the beat of the music pump through my veins and I make my way up to the top of Zeus' fist. About a couple months after Leo returned, and Piper had agreed to talk to him again after being mad at him for not coming back right away, Leo was able to develop monster proof phones, with some help with his dad. It was great, because now we would be able to communicate with each other without having to worry about monsters finding us. I could also call my mom and Paul and facetime Estelle.

"Percy?" I hear a voice ask. I turn around quickly, moving my hand to grab Riptide and fight which ever monster has come to "kill" me.

"Woah Perc, chill out! It's only me, Jason." I stiffen when I hear him, because of my dream, but relax a little. I take a deep breath and sigh out loud.

"Sorry man. I thought you saw me." He apologizes, putting his hands up. I walk over to Zeus' fist and lean on it, catching my breath after running. I look up to see Jason studying me with intense eyes.

"Yes?" I ask him, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh nothing, sorry. Hey I do have a question for you though. Have you gotten the ring." He asks me. I huff out a smile and pull the ring out of my pocket. I open the black box and in it, a rose gold ring that has one band that splits into two at the top. On one of the bands it's lined with small diamonds and on the other, it has a big pearl in the middle and on each side is a leaf design with three close to small diamonds on it. Jason gets a huge smile on his face and claps me on the back.

"I am so excited for you man. I know that she'll say yes." he says excitedly, grinning ear to ear.

"Who helped you pick it out?" he asks me, looking at the ring a little more closely.

"Okay that's the weird part, I told my dad and Athena that I would be going ring shopping, and Athena asked to go with. So, as nervous as I was, I let her come along and she actually helped me so much. She pointed things out that I would have never thought of." I told him, closing the box and putting it back into my pocket, along with my pen.

"That's kinda funny. I mean, I never thought that would happen. But I guess this family is always full of surprises." he laughs. I smile and laugh with him.

"Yeah, well, ever since I asked for Athena's blessing when the gods gave us our rewards for fighting the Giant war, I think Annabeth has been wanting me to get on with it. But I've never felt that it was the right time." I explain to him. He nods and tilts his head.

"Yeah I get that...What made you change your mind though?" He asks me. I smile at him and stick my hand in my pocket to hold onto the ring.

"Every time that I see her smile, everytime she laughs, or looks at me with those startling grey eyes, I can't help but think, _why the hell am I waiting, _ya know?" Jason nods his head and moves to give me a man hug.

"Well, I'm excited for you. You guys...you've been through a lot, and so when the gods granted Annabeth's request to not be bothered for the rest of your lives, we all couldn't help but think you deserved it." He says to me. I chuckle a little bit and give him a smile.

"Yeah. So, why are you up? Nightmares?" I ask him. He just nods his head and sighs.

"Yup. Had the one about us failing again. I just can't get that one out of my head. It's maddening." He goes on to describe his dream to me and I can understand where he is coming from. Jason is a born leader. Someone to respect, so things like failing, really hurt him. I on the other hand, only worry about failing two people in my life. My mom and the love of my life.

"Don't worry, these dreams will soon fade. I think." I say, laughing a little to lighten the mood. He just smiles and nods while walking.

"Hey? Race you back to camp?" Jason challenges. I smile at him and take off running.

"HEY! YOU HAVE TO START WITH ME!"

* * *

"Hey Prissy, you ready to beat some Romans on friday for capture the flag?" Clarisse asks me as she passes by my table. I give her the biggest grin and answer her.

"Hell yeah, we better kick some Roman ass!" I yell back to her. She gives me a big smile and pumps her fist in the air.

"Hell yeah that's what I'm talking about!" she shouts and then the entire Ares cabin table bangs on their table. I laugh and shake my head, getting back to my food. I eat my blue eggs and drink some OJ.

"Hey so, what time do you want to leave today for your mom's?" Annabeth asks me, sitting next to me, setting down her plate and digging into her pancakes.

"Sometime after breakfast?" I ask her, taking a sip of my OJ. she nods her head and continues to eat. Ever since I had asked the question to Athena for her blessing, Poseidon has been cool with Annabeth sitting at the table from time to time. He knows that he will be getting a really cool daughter in law.

"Annabeth, Percy, when you get back from Percy's mom's today, I need to talk to you about the Romans and when they get here." I hear Chiron say as he walks by us. I smile and nod at him, and Annabeth responds with an okay.

When I look back over at Annabeth, the sun hits her hair and face just right and gives her a golden hour look. Her golden princess curls are accented and her grey eyes shine. She looks over at me with a small smile, and I am tempted to pull the ring out and propose to her here.

"What?" she laughs with a small smile. I shake my head with a smile.

"Nothing, you are just so gorgeous." I tell her

* * *

**Hey guys, my name is Bently and I am new to writing fanfiction. Please be nice here and don't leave any rude comments. If you want to add something to the story and I'll maybe add it. This story might take a while to complete because school comes first y'all. But I am excited to see where this goes and hope you enjoy!**

**All rights to Rick Riordan, I don't own anything :)**


	2. Chapter 2

"So Percy, how is camp this summer?" asks my step-dad, Paul. He is holding a happy baby on his knee, who had spit drooling down her face.

"Oh you know, it's going pretty well, we've gotten some new demigods, and people are just busying themselves getting ready for the Romans coming this friday." I replied, making faces at Estelle. Estelle lets out a shriek of laughter and lets her head fall back, laughing. I smile at her and stand up.

"You mind if I hold her?" I ask Paul, holding out my hands and giving, Estelle a grin.

Paul gave me a smile and handed her too me. "Not at all Percy." I held Estelle in my arms and curved my face so that my cheek rubbed against her cheek. She gave me a smile and a little gurgle.

"I lwoveeeee you Estelle." I say to her and she gives me a smile. When my mom got pregnant with Estelle, I was ecstatic. Most people asked me if I was upset with my mom being pregnant again, but I told them I was so happy that my mom got to have another chance at a better family. She still has me, but now she has Paul and Estelle.

"Ohhh look how cute my kids are!" I hear my mom say out to us with a huge smile. I give her a huge smile back. Annabeth comes in behind her and also has a smile on her face. She leans up against the banister and crosses her arms. I hand Ellie (my nickname for Estelle) over too my mom and walk over to her and envelop her into a hug. She looks up at me with a smile and kisses my chin.

"You are so cute with Estelle. I love watching you two." she whispers to me. I lean down and kiss her nose. "Funny, I love watching you with her too." she shakes her head and smirks at me.

* * *

"So Sally, Estelle turns one here soon, what are you planning on doing for her birthday?" Annabeth asks mom, sitting down on the sofa. Mom sits down with Ellie on her lap and Paul sits on the arm rest.

"Well, Estelle doesn't have very many friends, other than if you count all of Percy's friends, so if they want to come over and have some cake, I wouldn't mind doing that." mom answers with a shrug, and I smile at the idea.

"Yeah, they all love Estelle. Especially Nico. Her and Will are pretty much the only thing that can make him smile." I say laughing sitting down next to Annabeth. Mom smiles and leans down to kiss Estelle on the cheek.

"That boy needs more happiness in his life. Maybe we should give him Estelle for the day! Huh, what do you think about that Estelle? Would you want Nico coming over for the day?" My mom asks Estelle in her higher pitch, baby voice with Estelle laughing.

"Neco!" we hear a small voice scream out. All of our heads turn to Estelle.

"Did she just-" Annabeth starts. "Oh my gosh! Estelle spoke her first word!"

"Are you kidding me! She spoke Nico's name before my name?" I cry out throwing my hands up in the air. I look over at mom and she is just sitting there stund. So is Paul.

"Correction Seaweed brain. She said "_Neco."_" Annabeth corrected me, pointing a finger at me. I rolled my eyes at her and went over to pick Ellie up.

"Come on missy, we are facetiming Nico and telling him what you just said." I pulled Estelle into my arms and went to the kitchen where my phone was. I picked it up and went into my contacts and selected Nico's name and a picture of him laughing.( a rare picture, I know.) I pressed call on the facetime button.

"_Hey Percy what's up?" _Nico answers. I show him who I am holding and then bring the phone back up to me.

"You will never believe what she just SAID!" I yell at Nico through the phone.

"_Wait, Estelle spoke? For the first time?!" _he asked. I nodded my head and gave him a glare.

"Yeah but guess what her first word was!" I asked him, still giving him my glare. Nico gives me a weird look and shakes his head.

"_I don't know, what?"_ He asks me. I sigh and prop the phone up and hold Estelle to the camera.

"Estelle, who is that?" I ask her, hoping (but not actually, because I am very upset that she spoke his name before mine) that she says his name.

"_Hi Estelle!" _Nico says, hand waving at her. Estelle gets a huge smile on her face and coos.

"Ellie, can you tell Nico what you just said?" I ask in my baby voice. Estelle turns her head up to me, smiles and laughs.

"_Percy sometimes it takes them a while to actually say their first word agai-"_

"NECO!" Estelle cries out, and then laughs. I roll my eyes and give Nico a _'see what's happening now_' face. He just sits there on his phone with a stunned look on his face.

"_How is that even possible, I mean I've only seen her at least five times since she's been born!" _He tells me, throwing his head back on the pillow. I shake my head and give him a sigh with almost a force smile.

"YUP and I have seen her at least five times as much as you! Ugh, this sucks!" I yell out, and just then Annabeth comes in and grabs Ellie from me, giving her happy faces. Ellie laughs and Annabeth raises an eyebrow and leaves the kitchen with her.

"_Listen, I'm sorry man, I don't even know how this happened. I wish she spoke your name first." _Nico apologizes. I give him a small chuckle and then grin at him.

"Hey, I'm not so mad, but the next time you come over, I would watch out for my mom and Paul. _They _on the other hand, might be a little upset." I cautioned. After I said that, Nico gives me a grim look and a frown.

"What time are you guys getting back here? Chiron wants all the camp counselors to meet about arrangements for the Romans and gods coming soon." I look down and groan. When I move my head back up, Nico is giving me a look.

"Dude, you and I both know that they won't show up. They have a terrible track record." I complain. I scrunch up my face and continue "I know everyone wants to believe that they are going to show up, but I am telling you, they are going to flake. They always do." I sigh and see that Nico is about to say something.

"Nico, I gotta go. I'm with my family and I don't really want to ruin my day, talking about the gods. I'll see you later. Tell Chiron we will be back within three hours or something like that." I tell him, ending the call.

I know that it was rude of me to do that, cut him off and end the call like that, but ever since the war, I have been getting major anxiety when someone mentions the gods, because I'm always afraid that they are going to ask me to do something for them again, and this time, I might not make it out alive.

I start shaking, my whole body, thinking about my dream from last night. Losing Annabeth. And then the night before, my dream about not making it out of the titan war. The night before, how I saw Gabe kill my mom and-

"Percy, honey, come here." I look over and there is my mom standing there with her arms open. I rush into her arms and some tears fall loose. I shake in my mother's arms and my knees buckle. She falls with me, both of us landing on our knees and she grabs me tighter. I squeeze her tighter, hoping that something doesn't take her away.

"Percy, my love, you are safe. I've got you. It's okay, you are safe." she says, petting my hair and rocking me a little bit.

"Mom, it hurts. I can- can't t-think anym- anymore." I stutter, "Mom, why do their na-names make m-me feel this way?" I hiccup out while crying. My mom shushes me and I feel some of her tears.

"It's called a trigger, Percy. When traumatic things happen to you, certain things can trigger you into having anxiety attacks or panic attacks. This will be over soon. Don't worry." she reassures me. I nod my head and ask her "when will these stop?". My voice fragile and weak.

Mom pulls away from me and brings her hands up to wipe away my tears. She brushes some of my hair out of my face and keeps her hands on my cheeks. She looks at my through glassy eyes and swallows.

"Percy, these will eventually stop. You will eventually go back to normal. And yes, I know you don't remember what normal is, but can I at least paint a picture?" she asks me, searching my eyes. I nod and she grabs me and leans back on the dishwasher. I lean my head on her shoulder and listen to her.

"You marry Annabeth. You guys have this beautiful wedding, with all of your friends there, Jason standing at the altar giving you a thumbs up, with Nico next to him, giving you the brightest smile you've ever seen him give. Leo, is up there too, giving you a cat call, because that's just who he is. Frank is there, shaking his head at Leo, but he's there supporting you. And then, in front of all of these wonderful men in your life, is Grover. Your best friend since forever. He stands there, smiling at you.

"Then, the music starts. And Annabeth walks down the aisle, in a white gown, with her dad walking her. And when she gets to you, you remember small adventure, with the big ones too. You take her hands and get a rush, the one you always tell me you get when ever you see her. And who ever is officiating you too, but the entire that they speak, you are just staring into each other's eyes." I take in a deep breath, only hiccuping a little bit. I look at my mom and she gives me a smile.

"And then maybe down the road, you guys have a kid or two-"

"Five. We want five." I interrupt my mom. She looks down at me and gives me a smile, and then goes back to talking.

"Okay, you guys end up having five kids. And you all go to camp during the summer, leaving your home in New Rome. And you and Annabeth grow old together. You too reminisce about old memories, old adventures and old stories.

"Percy, you are going to have such an amazing life ahead of you. These past couple of years have been really, really hard for you. But I can tell you right now, all of that is over. You now get to spend your life with Annabeth. Well once you finally ask her to marry you. Seriously though, when are you going to get on that?" My mom asks me. I laugh and look around the room for anyone. I hear Annabeth out there playing with Estelle and Paul, so I bring out the ring.

"Percy! Oh my gosh that is beautiful! Wait, you aren't going to propose to her now and here, are you?" my mom whisper asks me, looking around and searching for Annabeth with wide eyes. I laugh and shake my head.

"No mom. No, I just carry it around with me, so that if the moment happens, I can. It also gives me confidence, you know?" I tell her. She smiles at me and ruffles my hair.

"Percy, please don't worry. You are still in this life game. And you will be for a long time. So now, you need to be happy. Percy, we've all got you now." my mom smiles at me. I give her a grin and hug her.

"Come on, let's go join the rest of our family." She says.

* * *

"Okay, so I was thinking about Capture the flag against the Romans" Annabeth starts after I take a bite from my sandwich from the small little deli we were at. We decided to leave my mom's and Paul's flat a little early so we could go on a date and eat out together. "I was thinking about who they would send out as top runners, you know, the people we should be most worried about and-"

"Annabeth?" I interrupt. She looks up at me and motions for me to continue.

"Stop talking love. We can talk about this when we get back to camp, I just want to spend the day with you." I tell her, giving her my best smile, hoping she doesn't kill me for telling her to shut up. She leans her head sideways and gives me a look, but goes to eat her salad anyway.

"Okay, I have a question, do you know what you are going to wear to the party on friday?" she asks me after swallowing a bite of her salad. I look up at the ceiling and think for a moment when I shrug my shoulders and shake my head.

"How about you tan khakis and the baby blue shirt that your dad got for you on your eighteenth?" she suggests. I nod my head and smirk. _I'll pair it with my white tube socks and white vans to piss of Thalia! _

"What's that look for?" Annabeth asks while raising an eyebrow. I shake my head really fast and take a bite of my sandwich.

"Whatever." she says rolling her eyes.

"What do you think of this?" Annabeth asks, holding up a white sundress and a yellow bow for Estelle. We had gone into a baby boutique that was close to the deli and wandered around for Estelle. Annabeth loved spoiling her, and so did I.

"I like it, but don't you think that all the boys will like it too?" I question. Annabeth scowls at me and shakes her head.

"Percy, she is not even one yet. Her birthday isn't for another month!" Annabeth whisper-yells at me. I smile at her all innocent like and go back to looking at clothes.

"Everything is half off today!" we hear a squeaky voice exclaim throughout the boutique. We look around the room to find a woman standing at the counter, straight as a board,smiling without showing her teeth. Annabeth and I both look at each other, with weird looks on our faces.

"Um thank you!" Annabeth wearily calls out to her, while I took the moment to realise that we were alone in the store.

"Annabeth, I don't really like the sound of her voice and the way that she is standing." I whisper. She looks at me and nods, and then glances back over to the woman/maybe monster.

"I can't wait to live in New Rome, not worrying about monsters all the time and giving weird people, weird looks." she tells me, still taking glances at the lady who hasn't moved.

"Well that will be a plus." I whisper back to her. She smiles, and continues to look at clothes.

"Hey I'll be right back, I have to use the restroom, will you hold these things for me?" she asks, gesturing to the clothes and bows in her hands.

"What do you think you are doing!" I whisper to her. "That lady could be a monster and you are leaving me here all alone to deal with that?"

"Percy you are a big boy, I will just be a couple of minutes." she whispers back, and then promptly walks off. I just stand there, while muttering things about how it was totally unfair of her to leave me, when I take the chance to glance back over at the woman, who wasn't there anymore!

"Have you found things you want to buy, Percy Jackson?" I jump at the sound of her voice, and turn around to find her not even three inches away from me.

"Woah, woah, back up!" I say, dropping everything in my hand and pulling out Riptide.

"Percy Jackson, you have lived for too long! I will be the one to end you!" the monster screams, morphing into a harpy. And not the kinda nice ones at camp. I uncap Riptide and jump back, taking a fighting stance when the harpy lunges at me. I duck under her and roll over, smashing a clothing rack down at the same time, trying to put some distance between us to catch myself up. I think the harpy had the idea of making me one of the items on the clothing rack because she picks it up and throws it at me, but I roll out of the way just in time. I stand back up, and lunge at her, swinging my sword in the process. But this time, it's the harpy's turn to throw down a clothing rack, and when she does, she screeches loudly.

I take this chance to leap over the clothes and swing my sword towards her. I almost hit her, but she flies up and out of the way just in time. I groan in frustration, but keep moving. She flies over the the front counter and lands there, in a crouching position, almost like a lion about to kill its prey. And then she lunges at me, throwing her hands up to tackle me, which she succeeds in. I take the chance to swing at her torso, hitting it and turning her into dust.

"You know what else is half off? You!" I shout excitedly.

"Percy, that was a really bad pun." Annabeth says, walking out into the mess and grabbing our stuff.

"Do you think we have to pay for all of this? I mean, I feel like this was just a monster store set up to kill demigods." I ask Annabeth. She just rolls her eyes and shakes her head.

"Let's go, seaweed brain."

* * *

**Alright guys, there is chapter two for you! I hope you enjoyed, and stick with me on this, because it will get better. I just wanted to talk to you guys about somethings, I have spring break coming up soon, and during that time i will be getting hip surgery. So because I don't have a set schedule for when I want to upload my story, I do know I will have lots of time on my hands here soon.**

**The other item on this agenda is that I am so impressed that I actually have people following this story and commenting on it! Thank you guys so much for this support!**

**I also wanted to say that this story will completely ignore the trials of apollo series except for a couple things such as Sally having Estelle. I also am fudging their ages a little bit because I want them to be older. **

**Last thing, and this is kinda embarrassing, but do you guys know how I can publicly reply to comments? I am super confused and want to be able to chat with you guys and thank you all for your suggestions and stuff, but I don't know how. So if you guys could tell me, that would be great!**

* * *

**I do not own the Percy Jackson series, all rights reserved to Rick Riordan. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Just a little warning on this chapter, there is a kinda dark scene, probably the darkest in all of the story, so please stick with me. The scene is in italics so when you get to that part, you can skip and I will brief you at the end. :)**

* * *

When we got back to camp, we went straight to a counselors meeting that lasted for about two hours. During that time, Connor decided to shove pencils up Clovis' nose. We started talking about how to accommodate so many people, and then some that were coming. We also talked about what the week would entail.

"I do think we should talk about what's going to happen when the gods get here." said Connor, still shoving pencils up Clovis' nose. Everyone is the room groaned, and some sighed. I shook my head and then felt something slide into my hands. I look down and it was Annabeth's hand. I turn my head up to her and smile. I squeeze her hand and take a deep breath.

"Oh my gods, Connor you should know that they won't show up!" Clarisse exclaimed. She had her feet up on the table, and was holding her spear. She gave Connor a glare. She stood up suddenly,slamming her feet down on the ground and with her heavy boots, pounding on the floor, walked over to the middle of the room.

"You guys, we may have fought in their wars, done quests for them, but they have sat by and watched us _die._" she begins, looking at all of us in the eye. "How many of us have died for their own causes? Silena, Beckendorf. Bianca. Lee Fletcher, who, I remind you, was _crushed by a giant!" _she emphasises. Some people look away or some look down.

"Okay, Clarisse, we know. But we can't-" Will starts.

"No, I need to remind you guys that we have fought, and fought, and _fought. _But we never get anything, just painful deaths." she interrupts.

"Why are you so passionate about this, I mean, you don't really ever comment on things like this." Leo asks, sitting forward in his seat. Every head in the room turns to Clarisse. She looks at all of us and sighs. It takes her a few moments to respond.

"Guys, I'm just really tired. I can- can't do this anymore. I have to be tough around everyone. Act like nothing's wrong, like I haven't fought for all of my life, almost lost my life _several _times. I've watched family, friends, and people I didn't even know die. I've suffered through so many traumatic experiences in my life, that...that I can no longer be tough." she explains at a low whisper.

The mood shifts in the room, everyone knowing exactly what Clarisse is feeling. We've all seen terrible things. We've all watched loved ones die, and if they didn't die, we saw them get seriously hurt, suffered through not knowing if they would make it out of the infermieri alive. We have all gone through countless injuries, and somehow have made it out alive.

"We are all trying, Clarisse." Annabeth whispered. I follow her eyes to my hand, and squeeze her's in reassurance. "And, it's hard for all of us, but, you don't have to be tough anymore. It's no longer our turn. We- we are the last generation. It's time for a new one. I think it's time what we a a breather you know?" Clarisse smiles at her, and lets her head fall into her hands. After a moment or two, she looks up at Annabeth.

"How do you always know what to say, Annie?" she questions, giving Annabeth a smirk. I look at Annabeth, and in return she smiles at me and at Clarisse.

"It's kinda like my job." she starts. "You are all pinheads, and I always have to keep your heads screwed on." everyone in the room laughs, and I am surprised that Jason hasn't said anything, because he is usually wanting to be the leader, to give those encouraging pep talks.

"We should just wing it when/if the gods come. I mean, that's pretty much what happens when we all go on quests. We plan for something and then it all goes to shit, right." Katie says, making a laugh go throughout the room.

"Well, my girlfriend is not wrong." Travis says, putting his arm around Katie and giving her a kiss on the cheek. Katie "tries" to push him away, but ends up just laughing and falling in towards him.

* * *

"We'll have to be up bright and early tomorrow to be able to welcome the Romans." Annabeth whispers to me while watching the sunset on the dock, with me hugging her from the behind. I take in a deep breath and let my head fall into her perfect, golden curls. I smell her lemon shampoo, the type she has not changed ever since I commented that I liked it. My arms circle her waist and I close my eyes and just take in the moment. Suddenly, the ring feels really heavy in my pocket.

"Yeah, but like, do we _have_ to? I mean, they know who we are, why do we have to _be_ there?" I ask into her hair. Annabeth twists around into my arms and looks up at me. I give her a small smile and a soft kiss on the lips.

"Percy, it's a thing. We are kinda obligated to do it." she whispers against my lips, looking up into my eyes and then back to my lips.

"Yeah...that may be a thing...but this is a better thing!" I yell, picking her up by her waist and running off of the dock and into the water.

"PERCY!" Annabeth screams and laughs out just before we hit the water.

* * *

"_GABE NO!" Mom screams when she sees that he had picked up the gun and pointed it at Andy. my heart drops, and I wish that I could get up and try to get in front of Andy, but I am paralyzed. _

"_She needs to _die_, Sally. I told her to do multiple things, but she never listened. She deserves to die." He repeats what he had said earlier. He had been drinking since nine this morning. But I don't think that's made a difference. _

"_Gabe...please don't, I'll do anything." Andy's small voice pleads as she begs for her life, sitting on her knees. _

"_Gabe I will leave you!" my mom threatens, her voice cracking. But now I know that she couldn't do that. She had to stay with Gabe, to protect her children. But right now, he was going to kill Andy._

"_Gabe...don't.."I barely manage to get out. I try crawling towards them, but Gabe sees this and steps on my hand. I cry out in pain, and stop. _

"_No, this time Sally, she is dead." Gabe says, and he cocks the gun._

"_GABE NO I'M SERIOUS PLEASE DON'T!" _

"_I will behave Gabe, I promise."_

"_No." _

"_Andromeda, look at me honey, please." my mom begs, cries out and tries to move her hands from the restraints. _

"_Mommy?" Andy asks._

"_I'm right here, you are going to be okay. I love you sweetheart." my mom cries. I see tears fall down both of their faces and then a shot rings out._

* * *

I sit up so quickly, I am surprised that I don't get whiplash. I am sobbing and sweating. I try to breath, catch my breath, my heart is racing and pounding in my chest and I can't stop it. I take deep breaths and put my head in my hands.

"Hey. it's okay love. I've got you." Annabeth moves in front of me, grabbing onto me, but I pull away from her. I try to untangle myself out of the sheets, but I just end up falling on the ground.

"Percy!" Annabeth exclaims. She jumps from her spot on our bed and gets down on the ground with me. I am breathing heavily when she wraps her arms around me.

"I saw him killing her again." I quietly tell her, my voice hoarse. After a few moments I look into her eyes and see tears forming. I sigh and stand up. I walk back and forth in the cabin and then finally sit on the edge of the fountain in the cabin. There, again, I put my head into my hands.

"I'm sorry." she whispers into the dark room. I look up at her, seeing that she hasn't moved from her spot. Sitting with her back to me.

"We are going to get through this Perc, I promise." she says to me after a few minutes of us being quite. Annabeth turns around and stands up walking towards me, and then sits next to me on the fountain.

"You know what Piper does when she has really bad dreams?" I ask Annabeth. She raises her eyebrow and smirks at me.

"No, what?" she asks, giving a little chuckle to me. I give her a smile and bit my lip.

"She watches Mamma Mia…"I trial off. I sneak a quick glance at Annabeth to see her with her hand on her face, trying not to laugh at me.

"OkaY! I knew you would laugh at me!" I yell out, and then Annabeth releases her angelic laugh and throws her head back.

"Annabeth, it's a good movie!" I protest, standing up and walking forward to my dresser, where I pull out the movie. When Annabeth sees this, she starts laughing louder and almost falls into the fountain.

"Okay Wise Girl, you can stop laughing now." I grumble, hanging my head. She continues to laugh, but only in small amounts and then proceeds to stand up and walk over to me.

"Okay seaweed brain, I'm sorry. I just didn't expect this from you. I love the movie, lets watch it if you think it will help." She says smiling at me.

"Yeah, well I don't think that this will help, I _know _that this will, help, c'mon." I say grabbing her hand and placing her on the bed, while I put the movie in.

* * *

I was eating breakfast in the dining pavilion, with the Romans now in here as well, when I felt the wind pick up. And that wasn't normal. The weather doesn't just drastically change, I had learned that my first time here. Some people seem to notice it too, because the pavilion got quieter. Someone asked Chiron what was going on, and he replied that he didn't know. I wasn't too worried at this point just because I knew that we were safe and everything and-

"OH MY GODS" someone screams, and then some screams are let out, while a bolt of lighting is thrown down just behind my seat. I jump up out of my seat and stand on my table when the second one hits.

"JASON?" I worriedly call out. I pull out Riptide and uncap it.

"That wasn't me!" Jason shouts, jumping over his table and runs towards me. It suddenly dawns on me that, of course it wasn't him. Jason isn't a show boat type when both Camps have seen what he can do.

"Are you okay Perc?" he asks me frantically looking up and down, trying to check if I had any injuries, when I started to laugh. Jason looks up at me and gives me an odd look.

"Dude why are you laughing? I mean, something just shot out of the sky at you and your-"

"Bro," I say "who else is a child of Zeus? And who else likes to make an entrance?" I ask him, still laughing. It then dawns on him and he slumps back.

"Yeah, sometimes when people haven't seen you in a while, you kinda just have to make one." a strong feminine voice calls out, and both Jason and I turn to the voice.

There in her silver jacket, lieutenant crown and hunters behind her, is a smirking Thalia Grace. I throw her smirk back at her and pat Jason's back. He looks at me with a confused look and takes a deep breath. He shakes his head.

"Yeah, it's true, we haven't see you for a while. Whatcha been up too Thals?" I ask her with a smug look on my face. She shakes her head and walks over to me and punches me in the shoulder.

"Good to see you cous." she responds, with then giving me a bro hug. I smile at her and hug her back.

"Would Artemis be happy with you hugging me?" I ask her, raising an eyebrow. She smiles at me and then gets a little bit of a serious face.

"You are one of the few that she respects, Percy. I think she would be just fine." she answers, patting my back. She then goes on to hug Jason and Annabeth, when she came up to her, while the hunters sat down at Artemis's table.

"Well, good to know that we can now welcome the Hunters to this splendid celebration! Welcome, ladies, we are very happy that you could be joining us." Chiron's voice booms out once everyone has sat down.

"It feels good to have her back." Annabeth says to me, hugging me from behind, and resting her chin (or trying to, she is way too cute) on my shoulder.

"Yeah, well she is part of the family and has always been part of a bigger conspiracy, so yeah it feels great to have her back." I respond, smirking when she hits my back.

"No seaweed brain, it feels good to have a friend back and to know that she is safe. I feel a little more relaxed now." I turn around and hug Annabeth.

"Like you said, everything is going to get easier and like my mom said, we are going to return to some normal. We've got this Wise Girl." I say to her, watching her smile.

"Yo Jackson! Get over here and help me tell these youngsters about that time that I saved your ass!" Thalia calls out to me. I just hold up my middle finger.

"What time is she talking about?" Annabeth asks me, and I just shrug my shoulders.

"To many to count I feel like." I respond, smirking.

* * *

"Everything is set in place for you all to appear tomorrow at the party." Zeus says to us. I roll my eyes and look towards Thysia who just smirks and shakes her head.

"And, what are those plans, dear brother?" Thysia asks, squinting her eyes and focusing her attention on Uncle Zeus. He huffs out and purses his lips together.

"Thysia, I can not have you challenging me in front of the demigods. Or anyone for that matter." Uncle counters. She just smiles at him, and replies "why of course, I am _so_ sorry, your majesty."

"Watch it, girl." Hera warns, throwing a glare in Thysia's direction. She only sticks her tounge out in response.

"Maybe we should tell them what will happen tomorrow at the party. Just so that they are prepared." Athena interrupts, trying to distract the three. I take a deep breath and focus my eyes on Apollo. He only gives me a tiny smile and a covered thumbs up. _You've got this _his eyes seem to be saying, and instantly I feel better.

"Once we announce you all tomorrow, you will come out in the order that we discussed. Then we will tell the demigods that the party will be able to commence as it was before." Zeus explains, keeping his glaring eyes on Thysia.

"Well that's a terrible plan." Frankie out right says. All eyes turn on her when she speaks.

"With all due respect, I think that all of the demigods will have a lot of questions, some may even be mad at who they see-"

"They will get over it, Frankie. They have too. You guys are now here to protect them. You all have been training ever since you-"

"Okay brother. I think what she is trying to say is that we have to be prepared for the demigods outburst. I mean, these are our children and Hunters. We have let them die for our petty things, and yet, we throw this into their faces. I know that my son will have a lot of questions." Dad says, trying to make Zeus understand.

"Poseidon is right, we must think logically about this. Our children will be confused, and in the cross, we might have some very upset kids on our hands." Athena says, somehow agreeing with dad.

"I think that maybe we should at least warn that camp leaders." Hermes suggests. Hades shakes his head at that idea.

"Oh no, those kids are the ones who are going to be most upset. I think we should just stick to the plan of just showing up. I mean, lets just rip the band aid off, right?" Hades asks, shrugging his shoulders.

"I agree with my brother. I think we should just rip this band aid off. I mean they will be happy once they know what this is for right?" Uncle insists. I roll my eyes and shake my head, wanting to say something.

"I think you all know what's best, but I don't really feel like we should even be revealing ourselves. I mean, you want us to have no contact with them after this, and we know how hard that will be for some of us, so while dangle the carrot?" I argue.

"Because, they need to see this fearless team, and what you all stand for. You are going to make it possible for them to have their lives back and have them be safer." Aphrodite explains. I let out a deep sigh and let my head fall back to the pillow that is on the couch.

"You guys may be the people that take care of things, but you need to know that we are the ones that are calling the shots. " Hera tells us, in her threatening voice.

The mood in the room shifts after that and then I look back at Apollo again. This time he isn't meeting my eyes, which means that I know that he is agreeing with the Olympians.

"You still need to know your place and that is to do what we tell you. You all signed up for this, you all knew what this job would entail and you know the consequences. When you show up to the party, and the people that you love see you, and you see them, your job will become immensely harder.

"But you still have to understand that this is what it will take for you to do this job correctly. We must have a successful outcome so that we can continue this." Hera tells us. That shut us all up pretty quickly. We were just pawns in a huge chess game that was taking forever to be won.

"We understand. We just want you to know, that we are also your children. And that we still have feelings." Beck says. I nod in his direction.

"Some of us may not come from the same background, done good things in our past life, but we still have family we care about. So when we fight you about this, it's only because we want to protect them. That's why we signed up to do this." He continues.

"We gave our lives up to let others live." B adds. The rest of us just nod our heads solemnly.

"And we understand that, but you have to trust us on this. We know what we are doing." Athena replies.

After a few moments of silence, Uncle Zeus speaks up.

"So it's decided then. Tomorrow, we will show up to the party and announce this new taskforce." everyone murmured in agreement.

* * *

**Well there you go, chapter three is done! So summarize what happened in the italic part, it was when Percy's sister, Andy (Andromeda) was killed by Gabe. I just wanted to warn you guys about it, because I didn't know how it would go across. **

**Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed and please leave a review, I love getting them and reading them! I am still trying to figure out how to reply to them, because it still isn't working, but just know I see all of them and love every single one of them!**

* * *

**I do not own anything, all rights belong to Rick Riordan. **


	4. Author's note :( sorry

**I am so sorry that this is only an author's note! I hate when other people do it, but I have been away for a while at deemed it necessary. **

**I had a surgery on my hip and that was over spring break. Then getting back into school, it was like getting hit by a bus even though I missed nothing. Like I said in my very first chapter, school will always come first. **

**I have also kinda forgotten my idea, I at least want to get the next two chapters out and maybe then I can call it good, but I **_**am not abandoning this story. **_**I know that many of you enjoy it and want me to continue, so I will do my best and hopefully by the end of this week you will be getting chapter four. **

**I really want this to work out. I love writing for you guys so much, but I also have many other things that take priority. **

**I am so sorry about the wait again you guys and the fact that this isn't a chapter update and only an author's note. Please stay with me, I am going to continue. **


	5. chapter 4

**I am so sorry about the wait, I have no excuse and all rights to rick riordan...**

* * *

When we started this, I had no idea that it would turn into what it is now. He loves me. He actually loves me, and somehow I have locked him down, at least for now. He truly cares about me, and when I think about that, my hearts swells.

It all started two years ago, when a drunken one night stand turned into more of hook ups, and then to an actual relationship. He only got a few woman pregnant during that time, but when we started to seriously date, somehow he found it in himself to stop hooking up with other woman.

Afterward, he treated me like a queen, always told me that I should be treated that way. He wakes me up with kisses in the morning, and remembers that I still have to eat (unlike other gods who, for some reason, like to get drunk and forget) so he will make me breakfast before my training. After a long day of working out and training, he will give me a massage or he will just spend his evening with me, watching my favourite T.V. shows, or a movie.

But sometimes things with him don't work out. He can be a little...

"I'm sorry that I didn't agree with you. I just...I feel like we would be too obvious."

"Apollo, what would be obvious about you agreeing with me on something small." I ask him, my eyebrow arched, although he can't see that. We are in the bath together, bubbles surrounding us, the smell of lavender and vanilla fill the air. And the heat steaming up the entire room.

"I don't know, I just want to delegate." I scoff at him and turn around hard, making the water around us splash around us violently.

"Apollo, you don't have to delegate. They already know that we are good friends, they wouldn't suspect anything." I argue, this time arching my eyebrow, to where he can see it.

He sighs and looks down at the water for a moment, then rolls his head back onto the edge of the tub and stares at the ceiling. My stomach tightens with my next comment.

"Unless you don't agree with me, and you are too afraid to tell me."I say in a small voice. He looks up at me with a guilty look on his face. I groan and sit on the other edge of the tub.

"My love, I don't agree with you, but I just, I didn't want to tell you." Apollo tells me while trying reaching out to me. I pull away and look him dead straight in the eye.

"Apollo, part of a relationship is being able to tell your significant other that they don't agree with them, or being able to disagree with them and not be afraid to tell them that." I explain to him. He sighs and gives me a defeated look.

"I know. You are right, I'm just knew to this whole relationship thing. I'm knew to this idea of loving someone so much, that it hurts. I'm new to this idea of seeing my heart walk outside of my body. And I really, _really,_ don't want to screw it up. I can't lose you, so I thought that disagreeing with you and blaming it on something else would be a better idea."

I smirk at him and move slowly to him, like a predator sneaking up on her prey. His eyes watch me closely, and then move from my eyes to my chest.

"My love, you are full of ideas, some beautiful, some enchanting. And some just plain stupid. But I get where you are coming from. Just next time, come out with it alright?" I say, sitting on his lap, facing him.

Apollo groans and pulls my waist to him, making our chests touch. I smile at him,and kiss him lovingly.

"I love you." he mumbles as he kisses my neck and I let my head fall back closing my eyes.

* * *

It's easy to say that we are anxious. It's the day of the party, the day of the celebration and we are finishing up everything. I haven't seen Annabeth at all, I've been mostly working with the water Nymphs about tonight's water show. I knew that today might be a long day, when me and the most of the seven just want to go do our own thing. But in the end, it wasn't just us that defeated everything. I mean yeah, we did do most of the work, but still. This was a team effort.

I still had not proposed to Annabeth, no moment is perfect. I know she will say yes, but I am still nervous. That tiny fear that I will be rejected, and the even bigger fear that I won't be enough for Annabeth. I just want to be able to give her everything, but what if I can't? I have to be enough for her, or else, I'm screwed.

"Jackson, it's simple physics" Valdez says while eating a chicken wing with hot sauce dripping off of it. Don't ask me, I don't know either. "This girl loves you, you jumped into hell for her, you studied to get into the same college as her, and did by the way. She will definitely say yes."

Jason and Frank make eye contact with me and we all raise our eyebrows at the look alike elf eating a chicken wing with hot sauce.

"Valdez , how the _hell_ is that physics?" Frank asks, sipping his ice tea. Leo looks up from his food, concentrates on my face for a fat second and then sighs.

"I don't know, I was just saying things. You guys _have _to try these wings! They are delicious!" I groan and put my head in my hands and Jason sighs.

"Hey what are you guys talking about?" I hear Hazel ask, coming up behind us with the girls too.

"_Definitely_ not how Percy has no balls whatsoever!" Valdez says in a rush. I shoot him a look and Frank kicks his shin underneath the table with a smile on his face.

"Ummm, as the girlfriend, I am pretty sure that is not true." Annabeth says smirking at me while sitting on the bench next to me. I feel my cheeks go red and give a small smile.

"I can already tell you guys that today is going to be brutal." Piper says to all of us, sitting on Jason's lap. Some of us nod our heads, while Valdez just continues to eat his wings.

"I mean, I don't know about you guys, but my day is going great because of these wings." Valdez says as he dances in his seat. Calypso just rolls her eyes.

"I know that Katie and Travis already left to go into the city for the day. They wanted some alone time." Annabeth quietly tells us.

"Clarisse has yet to come out of her cabin today. She has a lot of new campers who all think that the gods are going to show up today, so she kicked them out of there and is spending the day with Chris." I say adding onto Annabeth's comment. Frank nods his head.

"Yeah we have that too, where a lot of new kids think that the gods are going to show up today, and it just sucks when we have to deal with the little ones asking why their parents don't care about them." he adds.

We are quiet for a little while are hearts heavy with that comment, until we talk about miscellaneous things. The birds chirp for a while, singing their song while we talk. I have my arm around Annabeth, her leaning her body into mine and I get the chance to just spend the evening with my love. After just spending time and talking, we move to walk around camp.

"I can't remember the last time I saw camp this happy." I whisper to Annabeth. We are holding hands as we walk down with the others. She squeezes my hand and turns to face me.

"I know, it's a little unnerving. Almost like something bad is-"

"Nope! I love you, but do _not _ruin this with jinxing it." I quickly interrupt her. She smiles and laughs smalley, and we continue on with our friends.

* * *

The party is now in full swing and everyone is laughing and having a good time. Drinks are flowing and the food is delicious. Some are dancing to music, others simply enjoying conversation and their food. The seven plus Nico, Will and Reyna have parked ourselves at the hearth, with some blankets, junk food and _loads_ of marshmallows. I have Annabeth leaning on me as she roasts her marshmallow on a stick.

"Hey guys, can we sit with you?" We all look up from our conversation to see Clarisse and Chris, holding hands, along with Katie and Travis standing next to them.

Different replies, all saying yes, chorus throughout the air. Clarisse and Chris came and sat down next to me and Annabeth, while Travis and Katie sat next to Jason and Piper.

"Good to see you being affectionate towards someone, Clarisse." I whisper over to her, while the rest of the group engages in a conversation about a Katie and Travis' day in the city.

"See, Prissy, we may be friends, and you may be the son of the sea god, but I can still kick your sorry ass." she whispers back, grinning from ear to ear. I shake my head at her, quietly laughing.

"We went in and found a deli, ate there and just walked around Central Park. It was really nice, and we didn't even run into any monsters." Katie tells us. She grabs the blanket that Jason hands her and wraps it around her and Travis.

"We had a wonderful time, it was really peaceful, and I got to stare at Katie the entire time so, big plus." He adds on, helping Katie get the blanket around them. Everyone laughed while Katie's face turned red. I look down and see Annabeth's marshmallow is on fire.

"Hey Wise Girl? Your marshmallow is on fire." I tell her, laughing at her.

"Oh I know, I like it burnt." she smiles cheekily.

"Now that is something I can get behind!" Valdez shouts, pumping his fist in the air. I shake my head and Annabeth brings her marshmallow out of the fire, blowing the it out. I helped her create the rest of her s'more and then quickly took a bite before she could.

"Hey!" she yelled, while she slapped my lightly. She grabbed the s'more out of my hand and took it into her own.

"Wow, Jackson, you've made Annabeth soft." comes Thalia's voice. I turn around to see her standing there, not in her usual Hunters get up, but black ripped jeans and a cropped Green Day shirt that showed off her stomach/ badass abs that would make any other guy want to crawl into a hole and die.

She shrugged "it was all I had in the Zeus' cabin. Otherwise I wouldn't be wearing it."

She sat down and grabbed part of the big blanket that Annabeth and I were sharing, leaning into Annabeth, who cuddled up to Thalia.

"Hey! You took my girlfriend, give her back!" I say, offended, pulling at Annabeth's waist trying to tug her back over to me. They both laugh, along with the group, but I still don't have my girlfriend back.

"Here bro, I'll be your girlfriend!" Jason says as he stands up, and moves over to sit on my lap. I let out a grunt when he does that, but then get used to his weight.

"Fine by me boys, I get this blanket all to myself!" Piper flaunts to us as she covers herself into a Piper burrito. We all let out a loud laugh, our laughter filling the air and for the first time in a while, I see this group becoming happier. I missed everyone.

With our crazy lives lately, we don't get to see each other too much which is really sad. I miss all of my friends who have become my family.

"Hey guys, you want to go to Estelle's first birthday in a couple of days?" I suddenly ask. Everyone looks surprised at my sudden outburst that interprets their conversations. I blush a little, and smirk at Annabeth.

"We would love to Percy! Oh my gods I love that little girl more than anything in this entire universe!" Piper squeals, flashing us all with a bright smile.

"Hey" Jason yells out, offended while putting a hand to his chest, faking hurt.

"Oh please love, you know you are in a very close second." she smirks, while Jason leans his head back onto my shoulder.

"You love me so much, right bro?" he asks me, giving me some puppy dog eyes and a quivering lip. I laugh out loud, throwing my head back while nodding.

"Count us in, Perc. She is very adorable." Hazel agrees. The rest of the group nods and most of them say that they are able to make it.

"I'll try to get away that day, wait what day is it again?" Thalia asks, cocking her head in my direction. All eyes turn on me, all of them also silently asking me.

"Oh yeah, so it'll be at my mom and Paul's house in New York, and I'm thinking she said something like tuesday next wee-"

"DEMIGODS! PLEASE ALL COME TO THE AMPHITHEATER!" We hear a voice boom out. All of us look up to the voice and the sight we see makes all of our jaws drop.

* * *

We are all sat down in the amphitheater, the older kids watching the gods with close eyes. I have Annabeth's hand in mine, and we are both squeezing tightly. The gods are flickering in and out of their greek to roman personalities, but mostly greek.

Jason looks over at me with wide eyes and mouths 'what the hell is going on?'. I shrug my shoulders and squeeze Annabeth's hand more.

"Demigods!" Zeus booms out once we are seated. "We congratulate you and ourselves on our victory from defeating the giants and Gaia!"

I roll my head sideways towards Jason and Nico and scowl.

"We are very grateful for your sacrifices and we all want you to know that we are in pain from the loss of our own children." suddenly my heart feels heavy from remembering the loss of my friends who were my family.

"But! We are here today to give you all a gift. Something you all have not thought of, but will enjoy!" whispers start flying around about what the hell they could possibly be talking about, and Annabeth grabs my forearm with her other hand that isn't squeezing mine.

"Years ago, after we finished the Titan war, we the gods had an idea. An Idea that would end all of our suffering." Zeus announces.

"We designed something. A team, so that we could give you all a break from having to fight every day for your lives." Athena adds on.

"Someone reminded us about something very important," Zeus says, looking amongst the crowd and stopping his eyes straight on me, staring me down. "He reminded us that even though we were all very busy gods, with many demanding responsibilities, we should make time for the greatest joys in life. Our children."

"So, we present to you a task force, that will fight day and night, trying to make the world safer for all demigods." Zeus announces louder this time, his voice booming. I look at Annabeth, her eyes drowning in worry, and we lean in closer to each other.

"The members of this task force have either died a tragic death, or are warrior's that have chosen to help on this task force." Athena informs us, stepping forward from all of the twelve major gods.

"May we present to you, Zoe Nightshade. Lady Artemis' old lieutenant." the crowd erupts into whispers as soon as Zoe appears out of the shadows, and both Annabeth and I make wide eyes at each other. I look over to see Thalia's reaction and she just has her jaw dropped.

"Maximum Gandy, son and warrior of Mars." I don't really know who that is, but he is a big guy, full of pure muscle and a buzz cut hair style, that honestly doesn't look too bad on him.

"Francesca Adelina, daughter of Eros." When Francesca steps out of the shadows, a hush falls over everyone. This girl is seriously pretty. Sorry, that is an understatement. She's striking. She rivals Aphrodite. Long brunette locks and big brown eyes. Her skin shines a dark tan and her smile could kill. Every movement about her is graceful.

But even though she is _very_ beautiful, I still find Annabeth to be way more gorgeous than her. And I'm not just saying that.

"Bianca Di Angelo, daughter of Hades, former huntress." All heads whip to Nico who looks like he's just been slapped in the face with a fish, a big fish. My heart starts pounding.

"Charles Beckendorf, son of Hephaestus." my jaw drops. Heart still pounding. Maybe we've all been just slapped with big fishes.

"Silena Beauregard, daughter of Aphrodite." Clarisse cries out, and so do many other people.

"Percy, what is happening." Annabeth whisper cries to me, and I shake my head at her with my wide eyes.

"SILENCE!" Zeus booms out and we all hush up.

"Luke Castellan, son of Hermes." and all the colour drains from my face. I suddenly can't breath and Annabeth grabs onto me. Luke steps out into the light and his face doesn't have the scar anymore.

"Andromeda Jackson, daughter of Poseidon." and now at this point my body stops working. If it wasn't for Annabeth, I would have fallen over. Everyone looks at me with mouths open wide. But I'm only staring at my sister.

She's grown. A lot. She has long blood red hair and her eyes are still striking green mixed with blue. She's more full now in the sense of she has a lot of muscle. Her eyes fall on me and I almost cry out.

"And last but not least, Thysia, daughter of Kronos."

Rage erupts, and everyone starts to scream. But I only do one thing, and that's dropping down on one knee and opening the ring to Annabeth.


	6. Chapter 5

"Chiron, why can't I fight! When people find out that I didn't fight, how do you think they will feel?" I protest. Chiron drops his reading glasses and sighs. "Chiron, these people are dying because my father is throwing a damn _temper tantrum_! I should be there to help them fight!" I yell at him, walking over to the ping pong table and slamming my hands down. Hot, thick anger flows through my veins, my chest tight and heavy.

"Thysia, this is not your fight!" Chiron yells at me. He slams down his stack of papers he's holding and looks me dead straight in the eyes. "Thysia, he is my father too. But really, this is not your fight. If you go out there, then...things will get even more complicated. I-I can't lose you or let you do that." Chiron says to me in a stern voice.

"Chiron, I understand our relationship. You've been more of a father to me than anyone. Even D, but...you care about these other demigods as well. I _know_ that it is killing you to watch them die.

"But even if I did go out there and fight, why would it make things more complicated?" I ask him, arching an eyebrow. Chiron sighs and takes off his glasses.

"Thysia, yes, our father is fighting to get Olympus back, but...ever since he learned that you still existed after you faked your death, he became even more angry, and more determined to find you." Chiron explains, and I feel the colour drain from my face. I sit down in the chair next to me and the tightness in my chest from the anger molds into anxiety. I stare blankly at the table and try to breathe.

"My father still know I'm alive?" I whisper in a small voice, my eyes barely making it to Chiron before they turn glassy.

* * *

"Charlie?" I whisper. My heart leaps into my throat and I can't speak. Charlie looks up at me and gives me that faintest of a smile. I run, rushing into his arms. He grabs me, knees failing and we fall to the floor where he pulls me into his lap and cradles my head.

"My love, you are here. Wait why are you _here_?" he asks, pulling away from me and putting his hands on the sides of my face, wiping away the tears that streamed down my face.

I shake my head and let out a small cry. "Charlie, I was the spy. I was the one feeding information to Luke. He..he was just so charming and man-manipulative towards me. I-I didn't know at...at the ti-time." I hiccup, shaking my head from side to side, feeling like cotton got shoved down my throat.

"Shhh, love. It's okay. You are fine, I understand. I still love you and we are going to get through this. I've got you and I am not letting you go." He whispers to me, still wiping away the tears and pulling me back into a hug.

* * *

"I don't think I understand Aunt Love." I say to her, setting my cup of lavender and vanilla tea down back onto the small china plate. She sighs and sets hers down as well.

"Well Frankie, it's quite simple. In a few days Zeus will be hosting a small get together with some of Olympus' most trusted heros." she begins, talking smoothly and gracefully.

"Wait, didn't you say that Luke Castellan was going to be there. I don't think he is one of Olympus' most trusted heroes. I mean, didn't he just start a war?" I asked, raising an eyebrow and picking my tea back up, and taking a sip.

Aunt Love sighs and gives me a pointed look. "That will be explained but basically, once Perseus Jackson gave his speech about fighting, we all realised that maybe we should help you guys out, create some sort of, I don't know…" she pauses. "team to help with fighting all of these monsters." She explains, waving her hands in different motions.

I nodded my head and take a minute to think about that. Creating a team that could help out the demigods with always having to fight monsters might be a good idea. But there are so many of them, it doesn't make sense to have one team covering all the space.

"Is he wanting me there? To be a part of this team?" I ask her in a small voice, focusing my attention on the cup of tea.

"All will be explained tomorrow, I simply wanted to give you a heads up." she reassures me.

"What about my dad? Why didn't he come with you today to talk?" I ask her in a hard voice. "He was supposed to be here. He has blown off our monthly tea three times already!"

All Aunt Love does is sigh.

* * *

Waves crash against the shore, sending a mist of salty air my way. I inhale through my nose and exhale through my mouth. That's what they taught you, right? When you had a panic attack or were to avragated.

The sand beneath my fingers was like a soft blanket. I take a handful and let it slip through the cracks of my fingers. Another wave crashes.

"Andromeda?" I hear my father's voice. I close my eyes and inhale. _Inhale through the nose and exhale through the mouth._

"I know you are upset. I understand, but these were the only conditions for you to be able to live again. I'm only trying to do what's best for you. Please try and understand?" My father asks me. _Inhale through the nose, exhale through the mouth._ I shake my head and pick up more sand, letting it all fall through my hands before I stand up and shake off all of the excess sand.

"Dad, I...I need you to know I am not mad at you. I simply just hate this deal. I get that I will be able to live again and _really _live this time. But knowing that my brother is still alive and not being able to see him? Or mama?" I reason with him. His face is dark. Shadows under his eyes and a crease in between his forehead.

"I know Andromeda. It's hard for me too. To just not go and pick him up and let him train with me. But he just barely finished getting out of the labyrinth and surviving that. He wouldn't need this right now." I feel my heart drop. A hot lump forms in my throat and I slightly tear up.

"What would be too hard about it? The fact that paying attention to your kid is hard for you!" I scream at him, a slight tremble happening beneath me.

"No, no. Andy, you must calm down, that is not at all what I was saying. I know that as a group the gods have screwed up in the kids8 department," I scoff at this, rolling my eyes and crossing my arms against my chest.

"But your brother is part of a huge prophecy that I cannot and will not meddle with. He is an important part of out future and as his father, I must try and help him in every way possible." he explains to me. I loosen up at this, but still am angry.

"I get that. But he still is my brother. I just think that we should let him know that I'm alive."

"All in due time. The team hasn't even finished forming yet, once it has, and you have all been trained, then we will announce you to the world."

* * *

"I want to choose rebirth, father! I want another chance at life!" I yell at him in his throne room. I stomp to a chair around the table near the fireplace.

"B, you _can _choose rebirth, but in a different form. This team will allow you to live again, but fight for what is right. To give your _fratello _a better life." he pauses. "Please, Zoe already choose to fight."

My ears perk up at this. I had only known Zoe for a short while, but she was really nice to me, and already cared about me. She warned me to not go and take something from hephaestus' junkyard. And during our time in the Underworld together, we had grown close. Her body was sent to the stars, but her spirit still travels to the Underworld to visit old hunters who have passed.

"Okay, but that doesn't mean that I will join! I mean, it still is my choice, right?" I asked, arching an eyebrow. Father sighed in defeat and sits back down on his throne, rubbing his forehead.

"I understand, I do. But think about this…"

* * *

"Yeah sure, I'll join." I say, shrugging my shoulders and getting back to shining my sword.

"Wait, really?" Father asks me. I nod my head and rub off some monster grim.

"All of the other's are having a hard time joining. Are you sure that you are all right with joining?" He asks me, walking closer to me and staring at my sword.

"Dad? When have you ever seen me stand down from a fight? Plus, you said that Frankie was going to be there? She isn't that bad of a sight." I chuckle.

"That's my boy!" he yells, hitting me on my back.

* * *

**6 months after the Giant war...**

"I don't really want to deal with this right now. I cannot go to training tomorrow." Andy says as she barges into my room. I pull away from Max quickly and untangle myself from his lap.

"Oh, ew." she cringes, scrunching her nose up and gives us a look of disgust.

"Well it's not like you and Apollo are any better, annnndddd you barged in on us." I arched an eyebrow. I feel Max stiffen beside me.

"Wait, you and Apollo are actually together?!" he whisper-yells. Andy makes huge eyes at me and I turn my face toward Max, putting both hands on either side of his face.

"Max, sweetheart, you _cannot _tell anyone about this. Ok? Promise me that you won't tell anyone." I tell him, using some of my charmspeak. Max's face suddenly goes into a trance and looked me straight in the eye.

"I promise,my love, that I won't tell anyone." he says in his charmspeak trance. I smile and turn my attention back to Andy.

"What's going on mate?" I ask her, moving to swing my legs on the side of the bed. Max gets up and puts his shirt back on, and throws me mine.

"I'm going to leave, because this seems like a conversation that does not involve me." He says, giving me a kiss on the cheek. I give him soft smile and rub his arm as he walks away.

As he leaves the room, Andy comes over and sits beside me as I throw my shirt back on.

"I can't train anymore. That's all we've been doing for the past couple of years, and I haven't even been able to see my brother! That's why I'm doing this right?! FOR MY BROTHER?" Andy screams, jumping up off of the bed, breathing hard.

"Woah, woah, Andy, chill out, love!" I say, rubbing her arm and sending calming vibes towards her. She sighs out loud and looks me in the eye.

"I can't do this." she whispers "I thought that after all of the training and the fighting and the...the...these damn emotions! I thought we would finally have a break and I could meet my brother! I miss him so much. I miss him, my mom. I mean, my mom is now married to some guy I don't even know!" Andy yells, ranting, pulling her hair. I frown and stand up, grab her arms and wrap myself around her.

"Hey, hey. It's okay." I whisper, pulling her to sit back down. I rest my cheek against hers and she finally lets the tears fall, and they come in long waves. And are extremely salty.

"It's going to get better." I whisper into the air.

* * *

**One month before the party…**

"Demigods! We have a new assignment for you…"

* * *

**ITS HELLA SUMMER BITCHES! Okay sorry I won't ever refer to you guys as that again but I am way too excited. Stick with me now guys I have more time on my hands and will hopefully be able to upload more! **

**Explaining this chapter: I wanted to introduce some of the characters, and also reintroduce some of the old characters. I don't really want to do POV stuff but if this gets too confusing, let me know and I will. Have a great day and stay tuned for the next chapter! **


	7. chapter 6

Crazy how the Poseidon cabin looks in the dark. The reflection of water onto the ceiling presents a calm feeling. Distracts you from what is really going on outside. Annabeth is lightly snoring in my arms. That calms me even more, knowing that I have my wise girl with me in my arms, and she's alive which makes me feel much better. Her ring sparkles slightly from the bare light of the water.

Annabeth obviously said yes. Tackled me in a hug, kissed me and we just held each other. Everyone there cheered for us, forgetting what had just happened moments before I proposed.

"_This task force is here to take over the duties of being a demigod for you all. They will take the quests, they will fight the big monsters, they will be a bigger target than any of you, they to try and distract the monsters from you all." Zeus announces to everyone. Although this didn't make sense because you can't exactly run from your fate, I mean we have all seen what happens when you try and do. _

"_What about the fact that LUKE IS BACK?" some shouts at the gods. Everyone agrees, a new round of people shouting questions, eruptions of people talking. _

"_Luke is part of this team. He has decided to fight for everyone so that you can all have a better chance at life. Just like the rest of these wonderful people." Athena replies. _

Funny how no one really cared about the girl that was named Kronos' daughter. Everyone was blinded by the fact that the gods were looking at Luke as a hero when the last time that the gods and Luke were in the same room, he tried killing them.

But for me, and I think Nico as well, we both were shocked to see our sisters _alive. _I mean the last time that I had seen Andy, Gabe killed her. Fast forward two weeks and we were at her funeral. The police never questioned Gabe because my mom didn't report him. I was always a little mad at her for it, we could've gotten away from him.

The last time that Nico had seen Bianca she left for a quest as a hunter. Nico had gone up to Bianca while everyone was arguing Luke's entire existence. They hugged, reconnected. I saw them whispering things to each other and then finally Nico introduced Will to Bianca. It was nice to watch. I mean it felt like Nico had actually gotten something back that should've never been taken away from him.

_I walk down the steps towards Andy. Immediately she sees me and we make eye contact. I'm pushing people out of my way, never breaking eye contact while she runs towards me. We coiled together and I hug her tightly. Grasping her hair and wrapping my other arm around her waist, not letting go. I breathe in her sent. She smells like the ocean. Salty air mixed with the smell of warm sand. _

"_What the hell is happening Andy. Please tell me I'm not dreaming. Oh gods don't let me be dreaming." I plead out, still having my head on her shoulder with my eyes closed. _

"_No Perc, this is real. Everything is crazy right now but all of this is real. I'm real. I'm here, I'm not dead." she laughs out the last part, gripping me more tightly as she says this. _

_I pull back to get a better look at her. Of course, she has grown, we were both mere babies at the time of her death. She looks way more mature. Her smile is brighter, showing off strong cheekbones. Her eyes are a bright teal with specks of silver floating around, way different from my sea-green eyes but still ocean-like. Her eyelashes are long, full and dark. She's beautiful. She has so many features that look like mom. Her smile is like moms. _

"_How are you alive?" I ask her, barely believing that I am even talking to her. She's a lot more full in her body, grown-up where she isn't just a little string bean anymore. She's wearing a dress that shows her arms and legs off (which as a brother, I hate the way this dress makes her body look. My sister is not a hoe). She's got muscle, toned arms, and legs. _

"_I decided to join this team or taskforce or whatever they want to call us so that I could have another chance of living again. I've been training with dad since a year after I died." I'll admit, it hurt a little to hear that she's gotten to train with dad, that's all I've ever wanted to do. _

"_I am so glad that you are back," I whisper, pulling her back into a hug. _

* * *

"Okay, so we'll need to leave in about an hour to make it to your mom's on time. I'll send out a group text while you get Ellie's gift ready?" I say to Annabeth while she does the finishing touches on her hair. She had decided to curl it a little today, enhancing the curls she already has and then does that half up half down hairstyle that girls are really into these days.

"Sounds good, you got the gift for your mom right?" She asks me turning off her iron and facing me.

I honestly stopped dead. I've always known that my girlfriend is drop-dead gorgeous, but sometimes the light will just hit her just right and I'll always be reminded that she's way out of my league.

"Annabeth you look stunning," I tell her, with my jaw dropped. She smiles and walks past me, putting on her sleeveless sweater thingy. Do you know how girls will wear those that are like a jacket? Yeah, that thing?

"Thank you, Percy," she says right before she kisses me on the cheek.

"I got that gift for my mom, the diamond necklace with three diamonds attached?" Annabeth had found a necklace that was a silver chain that had three diamonds connected to it. We thought that it was perfect because she's had, three kids.

"Okay so we have the car reserved and the gift, you sent the group message out yet?" Annabeth asks me, going through her mental checklist.

"No, I'll do that now," I tell her pulling out my phone. She nods at me and grabs Ellie's gift and puts the finishing touches on it.

* * *

Annabeth and I walk hand and hand together to the front door of mom and Paul's flat. Our friends are behind us carrying like, a gallon of gifts (if that even makes sense) and laughing their stupid heads off. Thalia got to come as well as Frank and Reyna, who we were afraid wouldn't because they are camp leaders.

"I could hear you guys from a mile away!" my mom shouts at us. She's smiling and has Estelle on her hip at the doorway.

"I am just way too excited to see Miss Estelle!" Nico says in a baby voice, slightly jogging up to Estelle and taking her out of moms hands.

"Okay yeah, you really weren't kidding when you said that Nico goes ga-ga over Estelle." Thalia laughs.

"Come on guys, lunch is already made." my mom says to us, gesturing for all of us to come inside.

Paul's bookcases that are filled with his antique collection of books are covered in white, pink, purple and teal streamers. My mom has ballooned at the top of the ceiling, all of them the colors of the streamers. A folding table with a teal cover holds the food and drinks, while another table with a pink cover holds Estelle's gifts.

Everyone is sitting in chairs or on the ground circling Estelle. Of course the flat is a little cramped because we have Annabeth and I, along with the seven, Nico, Will, Reyna, Thalia, Grover and Juniper, Clarisse and Chris, Travis and Katie and Connor.

Yeah, there's a shit ton of us that love Estelle.

"Okay, everyone!" My mom calls out, getting all of our attention. Paul is holding Estelle who is wearing a cute cream-colored lace dress that has long flowy sleeves and a pink bow.

"Thank you so much for coming to Estelle's birthday-"

"I'm only here for the food." Clarisse states. Chris elbows her in the stomach lightly. She rolls her eyes and says "I'm kidding, I freaking love the little scamp." we all smile at her and shake our heads.

"As I was saying, thank you for coming, it means a lot to Paul, myself and Estelle," she says the last part in her baby voice to Estelle. Estelle gurgles and smiles at her momma. So, of course, everyone awes.

"So right now we'll have some food, catch up, and then in a little bit we'll have Estelle eat her own birthday cake!" my mom cheers. We all smile and cheer along with her, then going back to our conversations.

"Okay kiddos, tell me what's new with the camp. You had that party with the gods and everything right?" My mom asks Annabeth and me after she grabs herself some food and drink. Annabeth looks at me with concerned eyes. 'What are you going to tell your mom?' she asks me with her eyes.

"Umm yeah, the gods ended upcoming. It was a lot actually, they gave us some news that didn't go over well with some people." I respond to her. She's chewing and nods at me.

"What did they tell you guys?" she asks me. Before I can even get the words out of my mouth there's a knock on the door. My mom raises an eyebrow at me then shakes her head.

"I thought everyone was here," she says to no one in particular. She walks to the door, her food in hand, grabs the handle and opens the door.

"Poseidon?" My mom says, shocked. I stand up and shake my head at him. I know exactly what he's gonna do.

"_Are you going to try and talk to mom?" I ask her after pulling back from another hug I had given her. She stiffens and gives me a forced smile along with a laugh. _

"_I don't know. I mean I really want to but I just don't know if it's a good idea. I won't be able to visit her that much. I won't be able to visit you that much either." she responds to me, not meeting my eyes._

_Everything has died down more, the gods decided that it might be a good idea to take their own individual children so that they could explain things better in groups. It worked out amazingly for Andy and me. _

"_I think you should at least tell mom. Give her some peace of mind, ya know?" I tell her, grabbing her hands and holding them. She finally looks up and meets my eyes. When she does she gives me a small smile but lets go of my hands. _

"_I don't even know when a good time would be." she sighs. She sits down on the log and puts her head between her legs. I sit down next to her and rub her back. _

"_I'll be there with you when you do tell her. It'll be okay." I encourage her. She sighs again and I continue to rub her back. _

"_If I may interject, I don't think that anytime is a good time kiddo." dad says to Andy, coming out from the darkness where he was hiding. I glare at him and stop rubbing Andy's back and stand up. _

"_What the hell dad. Why didn't you let Andy tell us that she was alive again after she sold her soul to this team or whatever you want to call it?!" I shout. Dad looks guilty as he rubs the back of his neck. _

"_Listen, son, I really wanted to, trust me. But Zeus said-"_

"_Oh yeah that's right, this was still the time that you all were Zeus' bitches." I spat angrily. Andy's head flies up from her legs with her jaw dropped. She looks kinda proud of me tbh. _

"_PERSEUS JACKSON!" my father booms. His face becomes red and his eyes turn really really angry. This is the first time that I have ever really pissed my father off. _

"_Well, it's true!" I shout. "You guys have always sat and listened to Zeus even when he had really bad ideas. I mean, he came up with this stupid rule that you guys couldn't see your kids right? And then he's all Mr. Bigshot when it comes to proving that he is the king of gods, even though he never wanted to fight in any wars. He hid away in his stupid kingdom like the damn coward he is and never-"_

"_ENOUGH! STOP TALKING PERSEUS!" my father shouts loud enough for the entire camp to hear. But I don't care, I still want to go on. I want to give my father a mouthful. He deserves it. _

"_Andy go and find Annabeth right now." my father commands my sister. I glare at him and give Andy a nasty look. _

"_Don't you dare bring her into this. She doesn't need to be in this conversation! This is between me and you, old man. Pops. El padre. I don't even know if I can call you anymore. You keep lying to me, not sharing things that you should! I HAD A RIGHT TO KNOW THAT MY SISTER WAS ALIVE! THAT I DIDN'T SCREW UP IN KILLING HER!" I scream. My hands are balled up and my muscles are tense. _

"_Percy." I hear Annabeth's calm voice say. I turn around and this is when I finally notice the hot tears streaming down my face. I'm out of breath like I just ran a marathon and my heart is pounding in my chest, trying to break out. _

"_Oh, Percy." she sighs and runs into my arms. She hugs me even though I'm not hugging her. I'm just really confused all of a sudden. _

"_It's okay Perc, you are having a trigger attack. Come on, sit down with me." Annabeth whispers. I had no idea that I was having a trigger attack. I'm not even sure what that means. But Annabeth forces me to lie down, my head facing up at the sky in her lap while she sits and plays with my hair. _

"_You are having a panic trigger attack, Percy. It happens with PTSD. something can trigger an emotion and cause you to have an outburst. We usually have them in our sleep because of nightmares but I think that this whole news that the gods have brought upon us, plus the return of your sister triggered something. You'll be okay. Just focus on the stars. Remember, Bob is up there. Say hello to the stars Percy." she whispers in my ear as she leans over me. When she sits back up I can see the stars. I immediately think of Bob and feel a new round of tears falling down my face. _

_In the distance, I heard my dad explaining when a good time to tell my mother that she is alive, but I don't focus on that. I focus on Annabeth stroking my hair and the stars and saying hello to them for Bob. _

"What are you doing here?" My mom asks in astonishment. I race over to the door and stand next to my mom.

"Heyyyyy dad, thanks for stopping by and giving me that...thing I asked you about?" I said trying to make an excuse for my dad being here. I really did not want him to mess this day up for my mom. The one time that she gets a normal kid.

"Percy, stop it. Sally, I am not here to give Percy something that he asked for, I needed to talk to you. I have to explain something." he tells her, glaring at me. I make a face at him.

"Umm Poseidon, this is my daughter's birthday, I don't think that now is an appropriate time," she tells him, shifting her weight from one foot to the other.

"Sally, you have to understand what is about to happen, you'll most likely want to kill me. But at least she is with you again." Dad says. I groan really loudly.

"Dad you are not delivering this well," I tell him, giving him a glare.

"THAT'S WHAT SHE SAID!" Nico yells from the living room.

"Well, I sure hope that's not what I said," Andy responds, coming around the corner. And that's when mom's jaw drops.

"Andy?" she whispers, tears forming in her eyes.

* * *

**Yeah this is shit. I know. But I'm back. Not for long though **

* * *

**All rights reserved to Rick Riordan **


End file.
